Support is requested for the 56th Annual Symposium of the Society for General Physiologists to be held at the Marine Biological Laboratory in Woods Hole, MA on September 5-7, 2002. The 2002 Symposium, "The Trafficking of Transporters," will present and discuss recent progress in the area of the biogenesis, targeting and degradation of transport proteins, e.g., ion channels, receptors and transporters. The conference will focus on both normal cell biological events and pathological conditions that can lead to "folding" diseases such as Cystic Fibrosis and a number of neurodegenerative diseases. This symposium is unique in bringing together leading cell biologists and neurobiologists from diverse areas of expertise to focus on the subject of the cell biology of transport proteins. At the symposium, members of the Society of General Physiologists, who primarily study the structure and function of transport proteins, will interact with cell biologists and neurobiologists, who study transport proteins from a different perspective. Thus, we hope to attract a broad audience of cell biologists and cellular/molecular neurobiologists as well as physiologists.